That Awkward Moment: Mass Effect!
by Vibrant-Blue
Summary: Remember those moments in the Mass Effect series and wonder how awkward some of the situations could be? Well this is those awkward moments and then some! Rebooted, chapters will now be longer then previously, I hope all of you who read this get a good laugh out of this. But please remember if you want more contribute but sending your awkward moments in.


**That Awkward Moment… Mass Effect!  
>Reboot?<br>****A/N Thanks to GCSE's I can never dedicate too much time to Rise from Ashes. When exams are over I will go back to it, but this takes up less time.  
>Each chapter will be longer; this one will mostly contain the best of the short 9 chapter I posted before.<strong>

That awkward moment when the Turian Councillor dismisses the Reapers. For the hundredth time.

That awkward moment when everyone knows the Turian Councillor was wrong.

That awkward moment when the council asks for help fighting the Reapers, and Shepard dismisses the Reapers.

That awkward moment when Wrex threatens to eat you if you don't take him on a mission.  
>That awkward moment when Wrex actually eats someone.<p>

That awkward moment when Mordin get a hold of seashells.

That awkward moment when Shepard hasn't got enough Paragon/Renegade points.

That awkward moment when everyone's translators' fail and have to resort to crude pictures to communicate.

That awkward moment when the button DOES summon a Reaper. (DLC Project Overlord)

That awkward moment when Jack's upper attire slips...

That awkward moment when Grunt head butts the glass, it goes unnoticed and nearly vents engineering.

That awkward moment when the Reapers are not abducting colonists for a Human-Reaper, but are attempting to make a very big hamburger.

That awkward moment when you realise the great thresher maw took the Reaper back to its nest and attempted to reproduce.

That awkward moment when you realise what Garrus and FemShep are doing when she offers him help with the calibrations.

That awkward moment when EDI becomes curious about Jokers bookmarks.

That awkward moment when you become fixated on leaked footage of Jacob and his abs.

That awkward moment when Liara uses a Shepard VI for the time capsules.

That awkward moment when love interests realises FemShep looks nothing like she did 7 months previously.

That awkward moment when Garrus's back-up weapon is a stick up his ass.

That awkward moment when NOVA evolves into a FALCON PUNCH!

That awkward moment when you discover the Adoring Fan and Conrad Verner are related.  
><strong>Vibrant Green<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when EDI tells Joker she'd downloaded 1,345,792 different kinds of porn for "study" on how to better "sexual intercourse" with him.<p>

That awkward moment when Joker lends EDI a collection of his own personal stash for a more "in depth study".

That awkward moment when Wrex decides to eat a bowl of calamari gumbo only to with a bad case of diarrhoea for the next five hours.

That awkward moment when the Normandy is grounded for a month because the men's restroom inexplicably became a "toxic hazard". Wrex has been blaming it on that "crappy Asari recipe" the gumbo was based on till this day...

That awkward moment when Mordin decides to publish a sexual information net book based on "interspecies relationships". He has dedicated it to Commander Shepard and the Normandy ground crew.

That awkward moment when Liara pulls up Shadow Broker files on her father Matriarch Aethyta starring in a vid called "Asari Matrons Gone Wild!".

That awkward moment when Shepard wakes up from a drunken haze on a couch in Purgatory next to Aria.

That awkward moment when Shepard catches Jack sharing her poetry with Ashley Williams.

That awkward moment when Shepard catches Garrus performing some... "Tali"brations. *snickers*

That awkward moment when Khalisah Al Jilani manages to land a fist across Shepard's face, effectively knocking the commander on his/her behind.

That awkward moment when the citizens of the Citadel start to acknowledge Shepard's tendency to creepily eavesdrop on their private conversations.

That awkward moment whenever Shepard attempts to dance...  
><strong>Hopelessly Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Goku appears and beats the reapers in minutes when the fleets were just hoping to survive.<p>

That awkward moment when Shepard gives Joker an enthusiastic victory hug.

That awkward moment when Shepard and Anderson agree with Udina on something.  
><strong>nartog<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Shepard recruits a Vorcha.<p>

That awkward moment when someone contracts scale-itch.

That awkward moment when someone says no to Shepard, and ends up regretting it.

That awkward moment when someone says yes to Shepard, and ends up regretting it.  
><strong>JenJo<strong>

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when Thane gives a "very personal" example to how eidetic memory works.<p>

That awkward moment when Kelly forgets to feed your fish in-between missions.

That awkward moment when Kasumi knows who you're dating before taking the fight against the Collectors.

That awkward moment when you wake up with a hangover in the Darkstar bathroom.  
><strong>Drell Warrioress<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN as mentioned in my other stories, I currently have exams on, so chapters will take a while. But as a result this will hopefully mean they are longer, thanks for reading and please contribute!**


End file.
